Na cztery ręce
by Haszyszymora
Summary: Austria/Ameryka, rok 1938. Pierwsza część Tryptyku Jazzowego. Inspiracja: "You've got that thing" Cole'a Portera w wykonaniu Conala Fowkesa.


Wyszedł na spacer, żeby usłyszeć cokolwiek oprócz własnych myśli i melodii plączącej się pod palcami. Cokolwiek. Pokrzykiwania gazeciarzy, szurgot kroków, nawet utrapiony warkot samochodów na ulicy. Śpiew ptaków, śmiechy i nawoływania dzieci w Burggartenie.

_You've got that thing, you've got that thing,  
That thing that makes birds forget to sing... _

Dzięki Bogu, jest w Wiedniu, nie w Nowym Jorku. Nie musi już wcale słuchać ani myśleć o tym, co Amerykanie nazywają muzyką.  
Jazz, jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, musi być wyjątkowym osiągnięciem kultury – nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzyło się, by Austria nie mógł znieść jakiejkolwiek muzyki.  
Ordynarny tekst, żałośnie uboga melodia. Prostacki rytm, przywodzący na myśl podrygiwanie źrebaka albo dziecko skaczące na skakance. O, właśnie, dziecko. Dziecinada. Dzie-ci-na-da, dzie-ci-na-da, you've got that thing, you've got that...  
Dość. Dzięki Bogu, jest w Wiedniu, nie w Nowym Jorku.  
- Zgorszyłbym się na śmierć – mówi do siebie Austria, żwawym krokiem przemierzając alejki Burggartenu. Sekundę później przystaje raptownie, uświadomiwszy sobie, czyje słowa właśnie powtórzył. A żeby to...!  
Mniejsza już o rytm, melodię czy tekst – w piosenkach Ameryki najgorsze jest to, że one nucą się same.

_Yes, you've got that thing, that certain thing!_

*

Gdyby poprosić Austrię o scharakteryzowanie Nowego Jorku jednym słowem, zawahałby się między „chaos" i „hałas". Hałas ulic zatłoczonych jak targowiska, chaos toczących się kół, a do tego tygiel narodowości, jaskrawe kobiety i niechlujni mężczyźni, wszyscy solidarnie uwędzeni w tym samym smogu.  
Całe szczęście, że był w Nowym Jorku przelotem, tylko jeden dzień.

*

Natknęli się na siebie przypadkiem, na ulicy. W pierwszej kolejności na Rodericha spadł gwizd przedzierający się nawet przez jazgot ulicy, a potem z najbliższej bramy wybiegł Alfred w całej rozwianej okazałości, wiążący krawat i pogwizdujący jedną z tych swoich wulgarnych murzyńskich piosenek.  
- O, ty tutaj? – zdziwił się wesoło. – Miło cię widzieć.  
- Tylko przelotem – odpowiedział wymijająco Austria. - Nie chcę cię dłużej zatrzymywać, więc...  
- Słuchaj, teraz się trochę spieszę, ale wpadnij do mnie po południu, okej? Mam coś, co ci się spodoba – Ameryka po raz ostatni błysnął zębami w uśmiechu i zniknął w tłumie, zanim Austria zdążył taktownie odmówić.

*

W opinii Austrii każdy fortepian jest dziełem sztuki, a Steinway to już wręcz dzieło geniuszu. Nieważne, w czyim domu stoi.  
- Ładny – orzekł z chłodnym uznaniem, na próbę wygrywając kilka taktów „Für Elise".  
- A zagraj coś jazzowego – Ameryka jak gdyby nigdy nic oparł się o jego ramię, popatrzył z bliska roześmianymi, niebieskimi oczami. – Co, Austria? Zagrasz? Jesteś przecież muzykalny.  
- Obawiam się, że nie gustuję w tego rodzaju muzyce – odpowiedział sztywno Roderich. Za słabo znał Alfreda, nie wiedział jeszcze, jak trudno go zniechęcić.  
- Ale to jest naprawdę dobre! Cole mnie nauczył jakiś czas temu, posłuchaj tylko... _You've got that thing, you've got that thing..._  
O tak, Austria słuchał, wsłuchiwał się i wpatrywał, osłupiały z oburzenia.  
Nie chodziło już nawet o samą piosenkę, chodziło o sposób, w jaki Ameryka grał. Jego ręce nie grały, one... podrygiwały, właśnie tak, palce podrygiwały raźnie wzdłuż klawiatury. Zresztą cały Ameryka podrygiwał, kołysał się lekko do rytmu. I śmiał się! Śpiewał, oczywiście, nucił cały czas, ale jego głos aż wibrował od tłumionego śmiechu.

_You've got that charm, that subtle charm  
That makes young farmers desert the farm  
'Cause you've got that thing, that certain thing_

Tak po prostu zanosił się śmiechem przy Steinwayu! Gdyby Niemcy zaczął się tak wygłupiać...  
Ale Ameryka nie jest Niemcami, Austria nie mógł go zbesztać. I poprawić mu nieporządnie zawiązanego krawata też nie mógł.  
- Dość! – uciął ostro. – Wystarczy. Nie czuję się przekonany.  
Ameryka urwał w pół taktu, uniósł na Rodericha oczy, w których widniała typowa dla młodych mieszanka wyższości i kpiny.  
- Wiesz, chciałem skrzyknąć Cole'a, parę dziewczynek i wyciągnąć cię na dancing – powiedział. – Ale chyba zgorszyłbyś się na śmierć.  
Zgorszył się, też coś. Zwariowałby!

*

Tak naprawdę w Wiedniu wcale nie jest spokojnie. Nigdzie nie jest. Rok 1938 najwyraźniej zapisze się w historii jako rok ciągłego niepokoju.  
Marsz, szyby drżące od kolumny wojskowych butów, lewa-prawa, lewa-prawa. _Baczność!_ Samochody, coraz więcej samochodów na ulicach, warkot motorów prawie zagłusza bezładny, cywilny tupot nóg._ Łapanka!_ A dalej, tylko parę kroków na zachód, powietrze przecina już świst spadających bomb.  
- Wojna to kwestia miesięcy, mówię ci! – Głos Gilberta też ma w sobie coś z marszu, brzmi jak zgrzyt żwiru pod ciężkimi butami. - I to jeszcze w rytm Wagnera. No, Austria, to ci się chyba spodoba?  
- Niewątpliwie – pomrukuje bez przekonania Austria. To prawda, Führerowi nie można odmówić dobrego gustu. Wagner, wspaniale.  
Tylko że wojna, błyskawiczna czy nie, jest potwornie hałaśliwa. Często krwawią od niej uszy.

*

Niemcy pisze na maszynie tak, jak kiedyś grał na fortepianie. Stuk-stuk-stuk. W skupieniu, stuk-stuk-stuk, równym tempem, stuk-stuk-stuk, ale bez szczególnego nabożeństwa.  
- Potrafiłbyś jeszcze zagrać coś z Beethovena?  
Kiedy Niemcy unosi wzrok, w jego niebieskich oczach nie ma ani odrobiny światła, są poważne i matowe.  
- To nie jest czas na muzykę – odpowiada krótko. Stuk-stuk-stuk.  
No tak, oczywiście. Austria odwraca się do okna, odruchowo próbuje wystukać rytm o parapet. Przecież jeszcze niedawno potrafił zagrać „Für Elise" nawet przez sen. Raz-dwa-trzy, you've-got-that...  
Rzeczywiście, to nie jest czas na muzykę.

*

Chaos, hałas, tygiel, a teraz w dodatku fajerwerki neonów. Doprawdy, Nowy Jork to czyste szaleństwo i nic poza szaleństwem. Nie ma w nim nawet groźby.

_You've got what Adam craved when he  
With love for Eve was tortured  
She only had an apple tree  
But you, you've got an orchard._

Ameryka uśmiecha się już z daleka, lekko unosi kapelusz. Podbiega, z każdym krokiem w innym kolorze, czarno-zielony, czarno-niebieski, czarno-czerwony, zwariowany jak całe miasto. Kiedy jest już całkiem blisko, okazuje się, że nawet pachnie... kolorowo, po trochu damskimi perfumami, po trochu własną wodą kolońską, po trochu cygarami, po trochu zgrzanym tłumem.  
Kapelusz założył na bakier.

- Rozumiem, że dostałeś mój telegram? – upewnia się Austria, cofając się lekko przed tym szaleństwem.  
- No jasne! Chyba się nie spóźniłem? Wybacz, Austria, myślałem, że się wyrobię, wleciałem tylko na chwilę, pogadać z Glennem przed występem...  
- Piłeś?  
- Coś ty, tylko kieliszek – Ameryka macha beztrosko ręką, po raz kolejny błyska zębami w uśmiechu. – Mniejsza o to. Więc jednak przekonałeś się do jazzu?  
- Nie. Chcę tylko wiedzieć, z czym mam do czynienia.  
- Aha, czyli chcesz wiedzieć, na co narzekasz? Też może być.  
Austria przywykł już do tego, że nikomu nie wyjawia prawdziwych pobudek swojego postępowania, nawet żonie, nawet rodzinie. Nie czuje się w obowiązku tłumaczyć Ameryce, że za jedyne lekarstwo na natrętną melodię uznał zagranie jej do końca.

*

Kiedy przemierzają kolejną Aleję, Piątą, Dziesiątą, Pięćdziesiątą, Austria już od dłuższego czasu przygląda się Ameryce. Coś jest nie tak, Roderich wyczuwa jakiś niewłaściwy element, tylko nie wie jeszcze, jaki. Ponuro wbija wzrok w chodnik.  
I wtedy zauważa. Nie idą w nogę.  
Austria tak już przywykł do równego marszu, że w pierwszej chwili odruchowo próbuje wyrównać, iść tym samym rytmem. W następnej uświadamia sobie, że to praktycznie niemożliwe. Ameryka nie idzie równo, stawia raz dłuższe, raz krótsze kroki, w dodatku ma po kowbojsku rozkołysany chód. I po wielkomiejsku prędki, po schodach właściwie biegnie, przeskakuje po dwa stopnie, po trzy.  
- Zaczekaj! Na litość boską, zachowujmy się jak dorośli...  
Ameryka chodzi rytmem nie do powtórzenia.

*

- Dobra – odzywa się Alfred, ciskając w kąt kapelusz i marynarkę. Do licha, znowu niechlujnie zawiązał krawat. - Mamy już ustalone, że gorszy cię jazz i dancingi. Ale Jack Daniel's chyba jest do przyjęcia?  
- O, nie.  
- Austria, nie bądź Niemcy.  
- Nie przyleciałem po to, żeby się upijać!  
- Po jednym na rozgrzewkę, Austria. Jesteś u mnie, lecimy na moich warunkach. – Ameryka stawia na stoliku dwie szklanki whisky. – Nie umrzesz od tego.  
- Powiedziałem: nie. W ilu językach mam powtórzyć?  
- A idź do diabła – Alfred wychyla duszkiem swoją szklankę, po czym siada do fortepianu. Pięknie. Nie dość, że niepoważny i niedbale ubrany, to jeszcze podchmielony. – No, to czego chciałeś się nauczyć? „You've got that thing"? Siadaj koło mnie, tu masz nuty.  
Austria siada obok, sięga po nuty, wygrywa na próbę kilka taktów._ You've got that thing, you've got that thing..._ Palce podrygują raźnie wzdłuż klawiatury, podskakują jak źrebaki. Ameryka wzrusza ramionami, napotykając spojrzenie Rodericha.  
- To się dobrze gra na cztery ręce – rzuca tonem wyjaśnienia.

_You've got that thing, you've got that thing,  
That thing that makes birds forget to sing  
Yes, you've got that thing, that certain thing!_

Kiedy ostatni raz grałem na cztery ręce, zastanawia się Austria. Kiedy Niemcy był jeszcze dzieckiem? Tak, chyba tak, ile to już będzie...  
Ameryka poufale szturcha go łokciem, oczy ma niebieskie i roześmiane. Pachnie kolorowo.  
- Hej, Austria, nie gramy w kościele! Rozluźnij się trochę.  
Melodia nie jest skomplikowana, nie sprawia Austrii wielkich trudności. Jedna zwrotka, dwie, dłonie wpadają w rytm, palce same przebiegają klawiaturę w idealnej zgodzie z drugą parą rozbrykanych rąk.  
Ameryka znowu daje się ponieść piosence, podryguje lekko do rytmu, głos wibruje mu od śmiechu.

_You've got those ways, those taking ways  
That make me rush off to Cartier's  
For a wedding ring, you've got that thing._

Dwa głosy.  
Właśnie tak, jak dwa zgrzane, stykające się ramiona. I nagle Austria zaczyna rozumieć, na czym polega problem z Ameryką.  
- Austria? Z czego się śmiejesz?  
Ameryka jest jak jazz. Sam się nuci w głowie.


End file.
